Fever
Romanized Title Fever Japanese Title Fever English Title Fever Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2005 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Machi wa bi te ka wa itaro awatenai de jikkuri yarou Uzu uzu de muzu muzu no mata yatte kita kono shunkan Tabi saki de nandomo omoidashita yo Me wo tojita nara like heaven Demo yume dake ja iya mou taerarenai yo Yubisaki dake de we can fly Me mo kuramu Fever shougeki no Fever marugoto boku wo nomikonde Samenai Fever aishiau Fever yame chi mau ni wa mada hayai Itsuka mita honoo wa azayaka ni mata moeru Nameraka de atsui daro futoibito ga yomigaeru Hajirai mo tamerai mo rizumu ni notte tondekieru Kono kanshoku wa choi to mae yori mo ii Jiwari hirogaru kaikan Ki no sei nanka janai kore wa saikou Kono sai dou natte mo kamawan Me mo kuramu Fever shougeki no Fever yume de miru yori mono sugoi yatsu Samenai Fever aishiau Fever da re mo ga nai te u ra ya mu Soshitara mata ippo mikai no tochi ni fumikomu Zukkokete mo okiagaru kizu darake demo akiramenai Shitsukoi daro ga metsui daro Kou nattara kon rin zai ho ka no dare ni mo yarasen Me mo kuramu Fever shougeki no Fever ma ru go to bo ku o no mi kon de Samenai Fever aishiau Fever ya me chi mau ni wa ma da ha yai Me mo kuramu Fever kan ge ki no Fever ma da ne mu tte ru bin kan na spot Honki ni natte sagashiateyou shiranai kao wo miseteyo Itsuka mita honoo wa azayakani mata moeru Kanji 待ちわびて かわいたろ あわてないで じっくりやろう うずうずで むずむずの またやってきた この瞬間 旅先で何度も思い出したよ 目を閉じたなら Like Heaven でも夢だけじゃいや もうたえられないよ 指先だけで We can fly 目も眩むFever 衝撃のFever まるごと僕を飲み込んで 冷めないFever 愛し合うFever やめちまうにはまだはやい いつか見た炎は 鮮やかにまた燃える なめらかで あついだろ 太いビートがよみがえる はじらいも ためらいも リズムにのってとんで消える この感触はちょいと前よりもいい じわりひろがる 快感 気のせいなんかじゃない これは最高 このさいどうなっても かまわん 目も眩むFever 衝撃のFever 夢で見るよりものすごいやつ 冷めないFever 愛し合うFever 誰も誰かうらやむ そしたらまた一歩 未開の土地に踏みこむ ずっこけても 起きあがる 傷だらけでも あきらめない しつこいだろ がめついだろ こうなったら金輪際 他の誰にもやらせん 目も眩むFever 衝撃のFever まるごと僕を飲み込んで 冷めないFever 愛し合うFever やめちまうにはまだはやい 目も眩むFever 感激のFever まだ眠ってる敏感なSpot 本気になって 探しあてよう 知らない顔を見せてよ いつか見た炎は 鮮やかにまた燃える English Translation You've been waiting so long that I bet you've given up on me I won't rush, I'll do it carefully This moment that's come around again is restless and fidgety During my journey, I recalled it many times When I'd close my eyes, it was like heaven But a mere dream simply isn't good enough anymore; I can't take it anymore With just our fingertips, we can fly! A fever that makes one dizzy; a violent fever; engulfing me completely A fever that never cools; a fever of love; it's too early to give up The fire that we once saw will soon burn brightly once again It's smooth and hot, right? The bold beat plays once again My bashfulness and my hestiation moves to the rhythm, flies away and disappears This feeling is a little better than before The pleasant sensation is slowly spreading It's not my imagination, this is the greatest I couldn't care less about what should happen from here on out A fever that makes one dizzy; a violent fever; one more ridiculous than the ones you see in your dreams A fever that never cools; a fever of love; everybody cries and feels envy And then I take yet another step into the unknown Even if I should fall flat on my face, I'll get back up Even if I'm hurt all over, I won't give up I'm persistent, aren't I? I'm calculating, aren't I? Since it's come down to this, there's no way I'd leave this to anyone else A fever that makes one dizzy; a violent fever; engulfing me completely A fever that never cools; a fever of love; it's too early to give up A fever that makes one dizzy; a fever that's deeply affectionate; sensitive spots that still lie unawakened I'll take this more seriously and find what I'm looking for; show me a side of you I've never seen The fire that we once saw will soon burn brightly once again